1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention disclosed herein is directed to battery holders and more specifically to battery holders for use with different sized batteries.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Batteries require a method for holding and for providing electrical connections which must be reliable. Many forms of battery holders are known in the prior art with a continual need for a better design. The problems of holder design is made more difficult by the varied uses and many different types of batteries on the market, with some having different types of anodes and cathodes such as seen with respect to lithium-type batteries versus typical dry-cell batteries.
There is a need in the prior art to provide a simple easy to use holder which may be used for different sized batteries having dissimilar anodes and cathodes.